A tale from a blade
by sleepers4u
Summary: When one lost their home, they would try to find a new one. But, when one lost their home because of their own blade...well you just have to read and find out. Fem-Naruto. Oc-cidtric.


**I truly hope that I own Naruto, but my hopes are crush because I know that I will never own it. The only thing I own is my oc, Masamune. Also this is my second fanfic so please R&R. Thank you.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Jutsu**

"**Buuji/summoning talking"**

'_**Buuji/summoning thinking'**_

…

Ch.1 enter Masamune

…

"huph"

"huph"

"huph"

"huph"

It was the sound of a laboring breath. The sound of the labor breathes was nearing into a state of exhaustion. The labor breathes came from a boy that was nearing into a state of fatigue. Grim and bloody, he drags a large sword with veins of blood dripping from the metal, with is right hand. Sad and trembling, he carries a young sleeping girl with his left arm.

"Crackle"

"Crackle"

"Creek"

The sound came from a fallen timber of a burning building. The burning building that was his home and in which the boy came out of with the girl. Three bodies were in the burning building. One which was his master, one which was his mother and the last was his young brother. They lay there, dead and cut in a burning building that was crackling with red fire.

"Huph"

"Huph"

"huph"

He walks away with tears streaming down his eyes.

He walks away from the burning building and in into the mist; into the unknown.

"Crackle"

"Crackle"

"Crackle"

The crackling came from the distant sound of the burning building which, leaves no trace of the boy and the girl.

…..

A young boy small for his age walked. His hair was a golden blond that spike up everywhere and has a round tan face. With large cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marking adorn on each of his cheeks. A large fox like grin was plaster on his face. He has tan skin and was wearing a large shabby white shirt with a red spiral on the middle of it and a pair of black shorts. He walks as he looks for a shop that would sell him some kunai to practice with; as he needs to better his aim. Then he saw a building. It wasn't a large building but it wasn't a small building either. Tan was the building color. With the shops name call "The Sealed Weapons". He didn't want to go into any shops where they wouldn't sell him anything or overprice him but there was a sign that said "Grand Opening". The owner was probably new here and didn't know his reputation. He stood there for a second, to think about entering or not, and then he made his decision and enters.

…

There was a jingling sound when he opens the door; but what he didn't know was that, that there was a shimmer around his form as well.

He enters a large room with many different weapons can be seen on many racks and cases. There were swords, knives, daggers, staffs, and etc. The weapons were on each side of the room and in the middle are two aisles fill with scrolls. Scrolls fill with seals that look strange and complex. Further was a wooden counter on top of a glass case fill with kunais, shurikens, and soubons. On the left of the counter was an open doorway which leads to another room that is filling with what's look like clothes. On the right of the counter was some stairs that was leading to another floor. Behind the counter sat a boy. The boy has short unruly black hair that seems to spike right. He has Sharp black eyes that have to look of boredom on them. A frown was on his slightly round face and a narrow jaw line with single sharp teeth poking out from his lips. He has his left hand on his cheek and his right arm resting on the counter with his head turn to the right. Therefore making him having a look of utter boredom on him, and then he turns his head to look at the other person in the room.

"Yo." He greeted with slight bored tone.

"Hey! Do you sell kunais?" the blond asks.

"Aren't you a little too young to play with weapons?" the black hair boy replied with a single raise eyebrow.

"No! I'm eleven!"

"And I'm thirteen, what's your point?" The black hair boy replied back quickly.

The blond growl and said. "I'm in the academy and once I finish. I'm going to be a ninja! Then the Hokage! You'll see. Believe it!"

"…." There was silence in the air for a few moments and the suddenly.

"I believe you." He said offhandedly.

"W-what?" the blond said with a look of disbelief.

"I said; I believe you." He replied with a smile playing on his face.

"…."

"Are you shock?" He asks a bit worriedly.

The blond shake his head.

"Why?" the blond ask.

"Why what?" He answers offhandedly at the question.

And then. "Well, ….maybe because you look like a person that can do it." The black hair boy answers honestly while tapping on his chin.

"Thanks." The blond smile warmly.

"Masamune"

"What?" The blond ask confusedly.

"That's my name; Masamune." Masamune answered.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Isn't Naruto a boy's name?" Masamune ask confusedly.

"W-wha?" Naruto stammer out.

Masaune pointed and Naruto look down. What was once a boy was now a girl. Replace the spiky blond hair is two silky blond pigtails. The lips are fuller and eyelashes longer making her looking more feminine and with a higher pitch voice. Everything else still looks the same.

"What the hell! What happen to my Henge?" Naruto yell out.

He blinks and then replied. "Well, I place a seal on top of the front door that dispel anybody in a henge."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto ask angrily.

"Well, I don't trust people in henge as they might try to cheat or steal from me in my store." He said with his eyebrows fro slightly and his eyes narrow.

"Sorry." Naruto apologize.

Then Masamune sighs and then said. "The seal is in effect as long as you stay in the shop, so once you go back out your henge will work again."

"Thanks!" answer with a large grin back on her face.

Masamune smile back warily at her.

"So, why did you need a henge for?"

"Well, jiji said that I have to, so that nobody tries to do weird stuff to me." She answers in a abash tone.

Masamune look at her weirdly.

"Anyway, how about those kunais?" said Naruto as she tries to change the subject.

He stares at her for a moment, then ask. "How many do you want?"

She thought for a moment then replied. "How about I get twenty of them?"

"That will be a hundred fifty yen." He answers quickly without blinking and without a moment of thought.

"Thank you!" She thanks him happily.

"You're my first customer, so you get a discount." He replied with a smile.

Naruto smile became bigger at that comment.

She pays him as he was giving her the kunais. She turns and headed to the door.

Before she leaves though, Masamune said without looking. "Come back anytime and maybe I'll train ya, since I do know a thing or two."

Naruto grin, nodded her head and left.

He stares at the door at a moment before another girl about the same age as Naruto, with brown hair tied into two buns on top of her head, she enter.

"Who was that Oni-chan?"

"I think, that was a new friend Tenten."


End file.
